


The Family That Spies Together, Stays Together. Or Something To That Effect

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lots of hot steamy kisses, M/M, Very little actual spying going on, dealing with fallout, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Jack Morrison swore he would never forgive Gabriel Reyes for leaving him alone in Overwatch to go join up with Talon. But when the organization he worked so loyally for tries to get him and his new partner killed, he doesn't have anyone else to turn to. His days are numbered and the only person he can trust is the man that chose another spy network over him; what was wrong with him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spy AU everyone! With very little actual spying going on and more "well, fuck, now what do we do?" Hope you all enjoy it!

“Lena, come here; your earrings are crooked.”

Lena laughed as Jack leaned over to fix her earrings. He slipped the communicator gently into her ear, smiling as his “daughter” teased him about being an old perfectionist. He didn’t like that the higher ups had decided to send his protégé out into the field, but he wouldn’t let her think that it was because he doubted her. He knew Lena was a smart agent and one of the best at playing the parts she was given. It was who else would be there that was making him antsy.

Overwatch and Talon were two of the most prestigious spy networks around and were deadly rivals. If Overwatch was being sent to scope out a party of the rich and famous, Talon would be there too. And if someone as well-profiled as Jack Morrison was going, Gabriel Reyes would not be far behind. He did not want Lena within fifty feet of the most dangerous man in the world.

“You look beautiful,” he said as he pulled away. “I just wished you wouldn’t wear those damn ankle bracelets.”

Lena grinned at him and squirmed happily in her seat. The other people in the shuttle chuckled in amusement, smiling at the father-daughter pair travelling with them. It was easy enough to pull the routine off; he’d practically raised Lena when she arrived fresh out of high school with no idea what she had been pulled into. The Program had a habit of grabbing people young and brainwashing them into being loyal to Overwatch for the rest of their lives. As far as Jack could tell, the brainwashing was pitiful and hadn’t worked on Lena. Thankfully.

The shuttle arrived at the event hall a few minutes later. Lena wrapped her arms around his, grinning and waving to everyone that caught her eye. Jack smiled at her as they wound their way towards the bar. It would be easier to mingle if they looked like they were drinking. Jack got himself a flute of champagne while Lena ordered whatever drink was popular with young women these days.

“I’ll be around,” he promised as they tapped their drinks together. “You know how to call if you need help.”

“I do,” Lena smiled and kissed his cheek. “Go have fun, old man.”

Jack kissed her forehead before he slipped into the crowd. It was easy for him to wander through the crowd and gather information. He just smiled and people were more than willing to spill information. He had that sort of face, his superiors claimed; the kind that made someone want to open up with him. He’d just wished it had worked with Gabriel. Maybe then he wouldn’t have lied about what he was planning to do if they ever got out of Overwatch alive.

He spoke cheerfully with the other patrons, reassuring them that yes, Lena was his, and, yes, he was so proud of his little girl. Many of the trophy wives were twittering about her beauty and Jack made a point to politely say that she was much more than just a pretty face. He wasn’t a fan of the “a girl was only as good as her looks” mentality that had come back into the mainstream lately and he wanted it stamped out as quickly as possible.

“I expect her to run my company one day,” he said. “She’s looking forward to it. Smart girl like her won’t have any problems.”

“Takes after her mother?” one of the ladies teased.

“Maybe,” Jack shrugged. “Never met the woman that gave birth to her.”

“Pardon?” they all stared at him in alarm.

“Oh, did I forget to mention? Lena’s adopted,” he smiled. “Couldn’t have children of my own, so I adopted. I’ve never made a better decision in my life.”

A few people twittered about her not being his _real_ daughter, but most congratulated him on doing such a fantastic thing for Lena. Jack quietly marvelled at how willing people were to eat every story thrown at them before he glanced around.

His heart caught in his throat as he spotted a very familiar person speaking with Lena. The brown hair was trimmed and slicked back, but the stance was unmistakable, as was the obnoxiously large belt buckle of a skull with wings. Jack started moving towards Lena, smiling and excusing himself as he made his way through the crowd.

Lena caught his eye across the crowd and made a quick signal by her knee. She was fine. She could handle the Talon operative. Jack stopped, unable to think of a good reason to interrupt now that she knew he was coming. If the operative saw Jack, realized who Lena was, it would be a massacre. He swallowed slowly, sipping his champagne, before he wandered over to one of the poker tables.

He kept an eye on Lena, but she and the Talon agent didn’t seem to be arguing. That was good. If he was lucky the Talon agent didn’t have a clue who Lena was or what organization she worked for. He hoped it stayed that way. He didn’t want to have to deal with a jealous and pissy turncoat. He knew damn well Jesse would throw a shitfit the instant he found out that Jack had taken another junior agent under his wing.

Movement on the huge veranda caught his attention. He almost shattered his champagne flute in fury as he caught sight of a familiar broad set of shoulders. The owner’s head turned just enough for Jack to see familiar brown eyes and beautiful bronze skin. A perfectly manicured eyebrow rose before the man turned and vanished into the garden.

Jack hurried to follow him. He wasn’t getting away that easily. Jack wouldn’t allow it. Not a second time.

“Lena, I’m going after a Talon operative; keep a low profile until I get back,” he ordered.

The communicator vibrated gently in his ear to show that Lena had heard him but couldn’t respond. That was fine. She had her own operative to worry about. He set his champagne flute down on a table as he slipped down into the garden; he’d need both hands free for the fight that was inevitably going to happen.

The garden was beautiful, perfectly maintained and bathed in moonlight from the half-moon overhead. It was romantic enough to draw a few curious couples out into the night, but Jack knew that his quarry would not be interested in such things. He was looking for a fight and Jack would gladly give it to him. He slipped quietly across the grounds, heading for the maze where he could see the Talon operative waiting.

The operative inclined their head before vanishing inside. Jack picked up his pace, tugging his facemask up over his mouth and nose from where it was safely tucked into the collar of his shirt. He didn’t want to get anything on his face if he was going to slip back unnoticed into the party. Blood would give him away instantly; brains would just be horrid to wash off in a hurry.

He pulled his gun out of the hidden pocket of his shirt and slipped into the maze. He moved silently across the ground, his ears trained for any disturbance. His quarry was a master at remaining undetected. All those tests and chemicals that had been pumped into them had ensured that. He had to be careful.

He paused beside one of the intersections and knelt down, making himself harder to detect in the gloom. He heard soft whistling just around the corner and swallowed. He knew that tune, had heard it for years right before his partner went in for the kill. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was it; ten years of pain and longing were about to come to a head. They couldn’t both walk out of this alive.

He rose swiftly and spun around the corner, firing into the gloom. A body slammed hard into him, knocking him backwards and into the side of the maze wall. He recovered quickly, slipping his gun back into its holster so that it wasn’t in the way as he threw a punch. His assailant ducked the first blow, but they didn’t expect the knee to the inside of their thigh. They stumbled and Jack pushed forward, only to fall back as a knife scraped across the flexible material of his facemask.

They danced around each other, swinging, kicking, and lashing out at the other. For every blow that one landed, another two were returned. They were too evenly matched; they knew each other’s movements too well. They could predict the next blow, duck and weave, only to be caught momentarily off-guard but still able to figure out the following blow.

“Jack,” his attacker growled. “This isn’t going to end how you want it to.”

Jack backed off, eyeing the operative as they circled each other. He was right. He always was and it was infuriating that he was still able to speak so much sense. It wasn’t going to end with one of them dead; they were too good, too evenly matched. They couldn’t kill each other.

Jack closed his eyes and tugged his facemask down. “Gabriel,” he murmured. “Gabe.”

Gabriel was chest to chest with him in an instant, his warm fingers pushing into Jack’s white hair. Jack grabbed the front of Gabriel’s suit and tugged him closer, backing up towards the maze wall. Gabriel followed, his nose running back and forth across Jack’s cheek, quietly asking for permission to kiss him. Jack’s back found the wall and he leaned up and forward, capturing warm lips in a kiss.

Everything melted away around them. The mission, the feud, the fight; it all meant nothing as Jack’s fingers sank into familiar curls and Gabriel’s wide hands pressed against his shoulder blades. Jack let out a soft whimper as they pulled away and Gabriel’s lips pressed back over his, pushing the displeasure away with a soft rumble.

They kissed again and again, the passion burning between them. Jack’s right leg rose, his knee pressing against Gabriel’s hip. A big hand gently supported his thigh, holding it in place as Jack hoisted himself up a little bit higher on the wall. Jack shivered and smiled, tipping Gabriel’s face up towards him so that their foreheads rested against each other.

“I miss you,” he whispered as he ran his fingers through the salt and pepper curls. “I miss you so much.”

“You know how to see me every day, sunshine,” Gabriel chuckled. “Talon would love….”

“No,” Jack snarled. “I will never join that organization! Overwatch is terrible enough, but at least they don’t sell information out to terrorist organizations!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Not this again,” he growled. “For fuck sakes, Jack; Overwatch does do that! They just don’t tell you.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” Jack snapped. “Overwatch has its fair share of problems; we’re spies; but we don’t instigate wars.”

“I have several folders on my personal network that would suggest otherwise,” Gabriel said. “Talon just doesn’t try to play innocent. We know what we are.”

“That’s nothing to be proud of,” Jack growled as he tried to wiggle free of Gabriel’s hold. “You’re intentionally getting innocent people killed! You…!”

They fell silent as they heard gunshots. Gabriel dropped Jack and they both started running back towards the event hall. Jack’s heart was pounding in his chest as they retraced their steps through the maze. Screaming started filling the air, closely followed by high caliber guns going off.

“Lena,” Jack whispered as he pushed himself faster.

“Jesse,” Gabriel agreed as he kept pace.

They burst out of the maze and Gabriel grabbed Jack by the scruff, hauling him off to the side. They ducked down behind a fountain, Jack crawling onto Gabriel’s lap as he took up almost all of the backside of the marble. Jack pressed his mouth against the marble, holding Gabriel’s face against his shoulder to muffle their breathing. Gabriel curled forward into him, hiding as much of his bulk as he could as Jack kept watch.

Armed men were rounding the guests up and sequestering them in the main hall. Jack didn’t recognize the symbol on the goons’ jackets, but he didn’t have to. He knew without needing to hear it from their lips that he and Lena had been set up. He grit his teeth, growling deep in his chest as he watched the party-goers be roughly shoved around and demands starting to be made.

“I was set up,” he growled.

“As was I,” Gabriel agreed.

They glanced at each other and Gabriel grinned viciously as his eyes turned red. Time for some good, old-fashioned fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena swallowed as the terrorists moved through the crowd. Women were sobbing as they dropped their expensive jewelry into the bag shaken in their face, but Lena knew that was more from fear than actually adoring the jewelry. Sure, some of them were probably really upset to lose something that was worth a few thousand dollars, but the fear of getting shot and killed was higher on the priority list.

“Come on, girl,” one of the men snarled and gave her a shove. “Earrings into the bag.”

“Calm down,” Lena grumbled as she unhooked the earrings hanging from her lobes. “They take a few minutes.”

“Other piercings too,” the man snapped and grabbed the metal bands in her ears.

“Ow!” Lena yelped and swatted at the hand. “That’s just a ten dollar clasp, asshole. They aren’t worth anything!”

“Don’t care,” the man growled. “In the bag.”

Lena reached up and carefully removed the metal piercings. The man shook the bag impatiently, but Lena didn’t care. She wasn’t tearing her damn ear open; he could wait. She dropped the clasps into the bag and settled back on her heels as the man moved on.

“Not the nicest people,” Jesse huffed beside her as he rubbed at the spot where his earring had been. “Really wishin’ I could teach them some manners.”

“Your bosses would kill you,” Lena smirked.

“Probably,” Jesse agreed before he leaned in close. “How’d you know, by the way?”

“Oh please; like I wasn’t shown thousands of photos of you with a big red ‘traitor’ stamped all over them,” she teased.

“Fair enough,” Jesse chuckled. “You see yer partner?”

“No,” Lena bit her lip and glanced around.

She didn’t see Jack anywhere. She knew he’d left to follow another operative, but he hadn’t reported in since. She was scared that he was dead, or worse, captured. She didn’t want to go back to headquarters alone. She didn’t want to have to face Them and announce that she’d lost track of her partner and gotten him classified as MIA. They would kill her without a second thought.

Lena was worth a couple thousand dollars at best. Jack was worth billions.

“I don’t see mine either,” Jesse sighed. “Hope he’s okay.”

Lena nodded and shifted closer. All the records on Jesse McCree were wrong. He was not some terrible person that needed to be eradicated. He was polite and a little unorthodox, but she trusted him. She knew he would watch her back if things got hairy. That was more than she could say for most of her peers. She only trusted Jack more and that was because he actually cared about her and wasn’t just faking.

The terrorists started shouting demands, shoving the guests around. Lena brushed her fingers against the holster on her thigh, tempted to pull the gun out. She knew she’d be killed immediately. She didn’t have enough room to blink and not slam into someone on accident.

She heard a commotion outside and turned to look. She grabbed Jesse by the front of his suit and yanked him towards the ground. They both dropped, startling the terrorists before two of their heads exploded. Guests screamed and tried to get away from the mess as it sprayed in all directions. She really couldn’t blame them; that was incredibly horrific to look at.

“Stand down!” Jack shouted as he advanced on the crowd, his gun up in front of him. “Now.”

The goons let out soft chuckles before they turned their weapons on Jack. Lena slipped her hand under the high hem of her dress and slowly pulled her handgun out. Her accelerator was already warming up, ready to boost her forwards. She just needed a moment’s distraction.

“I said stand down,” Jack growled, the light behind his visor flashing. “I won’t say it again.”

“Bring it, you overrated son of a bitch,” one of the goons sneered.

“He’s my son of a bitch,” a voice growled behind the goons.

Lena’s mouth opened in shock as a shadowy figure punched a hole clean through one of the terrorist’s chest. Wicked claws sank into the mutilated flesh as the hand was wrenched out of the wound. The goons shouted in alarm, stumbling away from their murdered friend as they sank to their knees and flopped into the growing pool of blood beneath them.

“Jesse, now!”

Jesse whipped a gun out from under his waistcoat and fanned the hammer on the back of it. Lena darted to the side, whistling sharply so that Jack knew she was moving. She blinked forward, spinning around to drive the wedge of her heel into one goon’s groin. She blinked away from them, threading her way towards Jack. She fired off her handgun as she went, keeping an eye on the shadow and Jesse.

“Good to see you’re still in one piece,” Jack growled as she materialized beside him. “Jesse didn’t give you trouble?”

“Nope; real gentleman, he is,” Lena grinned. “Who’s shadow boy?”

“Gabriel Reyes; stay close,” Jack ordered.

Lena shivered in awe. The Gabriel Reyes? The biggest traitor to ever be put through the Agent Enhancement Program that Overwatch was infamous for? Hundreds of hours’ worth of conditioning ruined when he broke protocol and defected to Talon and here he was. The fact that he was still alive surprised her; Jack should have put a bullet through his head by now.

“Jesse, civilians!” Jack suddenly shouted.

“They ain’t in the way,” Jesse shouted back as he spun his gun and rammed the spur on the end into a goon’s face.

“Get them out of here!” Jack snarled.

“Are you…?!”

“That’s an order, McCree,” Jack shouted.

Lena pursed her lips together. That was ‘Angry Commander Morrison’ talking. Jesse shot him a glare before he turned around and started ushering the terrified masses towards the rear doors. They scrambled to escape, shouting at each other to move. Lena glanced at Jack before zipping forward and shooting at the goons.

They were already disorganized, shouting and shooting at the shadow that was sweeping around them and eliminating them one by one. There wasn’t much for her to do but help take out the last few stragglers. Jack holstered his weapon and knelt down as the last goon fell over dead, rifling through pockets until he found a datachip.

“Gabe,” he said as he gave the chip a toss. “Get Sombra to decode that. I have a feeling that’s got information on who set us up.”

The shadow solidified around the chip, flipping it slowly across his knuckles. He glanced at Jack before crushing the chip in his palm. Jack and Lena let out identical shouts of disbelief.

“Gabriel!?”

“I don’t care who set us up,” Gabriel growled. “Get your protégé and let’s get out of here. We’re all wanted men now.”

“Maybe I wanted to know, you asshole!” Jack snarled. “They almost got all four of us killed. Don’t you think I’d want revenge?!”

“Didn’t think you cared,” Gabriel said before he looked at Lena. “Although, considering you have a new protégé, I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Jack glared at him before he turned away. “Lena, keep up.”

“Of course, sir,” Lena said as she trotted at Jack’s heels. “Where’re we going to go?”

“Not back to headquarters, that’s for sure,” Jack growled.

“I have a car. Faster than walking,” Gabriel called after them.

“Can you stand to be in the same vehicle as me and my protégé, or are you and Jesse planning on crashing the car with us in it?” Jack snarled.

“Jack,” Gabriel gave him a flat look.

“Fine,” Jack snapped. “You two in the front seat. Lena and I will be in the back.”

* * *

 

“Didn’t take you long to replace me, did it?” Jesse growled.

Jack wouldn’t even look at him. He was using his body to block his line of sight to his protégé, but he wasn’t about to forget that Lena was working with him. Jack had fucking trained her since she arrived at Overwatch. He’d taken her under his wing and _replaced him_.

“I did not replace you, Jesse,” Jack replied. “Face forward. You’re going to break your neck if we crash.”

“You won’t even fuckin’ look at me, you damn coward!” Jesse shouted.

“Lower your voice; we’re in a car,” Gabriel growled.

Jesse glared at Jack, but his gaze was ignored. Jack didn’t even care that Jesse was upset. He didn’t give a flying fuck! When had the old man gotten so cold?

“Did I ever mean anythin’ to you?” Jesse hissed.

“Do not ask that,” Jack finally snapped. “You were the one that decided to follow Gabriel to Talon. You made your choice.”

“You didn’t have to replace me,” Jesse said.

“I didn’t,” Jack said flatly. “Leave Lena out of this.”

“And she’s even on first name basis with you!” Jesse growled. “Like fucking hell you didn’t replace me.”

“Enough,” Jack rubbed at his eyes. “Just…enough. I don’t have the patience to deal with this. We need to get somewhere safe and secure. Then you can contact Sombra and tell her to meet us there. I want all of us safe.”

“Oh, now you care about our safety,” Jesse sneered. “Didn’t seem to care when we were sent out before.”

“Jesse, leave it,” Gabriel ordered.

Jesse looked at Gabriel and saw that his adopted father looked tired. He settled back in his seat, doing his best to ignore the two people in the back of the car. He should have been ecstatic that Jack was back with them. He’d missed his adopted father so much and it had hurt every time they had been forced to fight each other. Now, all he felt was a bitter numbness in his gut and a yawning chasm slowly growing wider between them.

“Um, I got a question,” Lena chirped. “Why’d they try to kill me? I mean, I can understand trying to take out three really dangerous spies that probably know loads of information, but I’m a rookie. I don’t know shit.”

“Could be a number of reasons,” Jack replied. “Anything from trying to make me loyal if I survived and you did not or hoping you were taken under Gabriel’s black wings. Hard to say for sure.”

“Black wings?” Lena asked nervously.

“My callsign was ‘Raven’ for a while,” Gabriel chuckled. “The running joke amongst the agents was that my black wings of death only opened fully when I was protecting my protégés.”

“Oh. Neat,” Lena laughed.

They lapsed into silence after that. Jesse tried to keep his attention on the road, but he kept glancing in the rearview mirror. Jack had his eyes closed and his chin resting against his chest. A typical ‘don’t bother me’ pose from Jack Morrison. Of course the bastard wouldn’t want to talk. Probably thought he was better than everyone in the car because he was still “loyal”.

Gabriel drove through the city and pulled off the main highway onto an overgrown dirt path. Jesse settled in for a bumpy ride, but was surprised when Gabriel immediately pulled over.

“We walk from here,” he said as he turned the car off and pocketed the keys.

“Um, how far?” Lena asked. “I…don’t have a spare pair of shoes.”

“You didn’t come prepared?” Gabriel growled.

“I had a suitcase full of fifty thousand gadgets; a nice pair of sneakers weren’t going to fit,” Lena pouted.

“It’s fine; I’ll carry you if it’s too far,” Jack promised as he shooed her out of the car.

Jesse ground his teeth together as he got out of the car and collected his bags. He followed after Gabriel, trying to ignore the rapid tap-tap of Lena’s heels. Gabriel led them five hundred feet into the forest before they emerged into a clearing with a small cottage in the center.

“Swanky,” Lena chuckled as they walked up to the cottage.

“It’s the best we can get on short notice,” Gabriel shrugged as he opened the front door. “Sombra, front and center!”

Sombra looked up from her laptop and frowned. “Uh, Gabe, why’re you leading Overwatch agents around?” she asked as she got to her feet.

“Sombra,” Jack inclined his head.

“Long story,” Gabriel sighed. “We’re on the run now.”

“Told you that party was a setup,” Sombra rolled her eyes. “When are you going to believe me, Papa?”

“Not now, Sombra,” Gabriel growled. “Find them somewhere to sleep. I’ll take the couch for now.”

“How chivalrous of you,” Sombra rolled her eyes before she walked forward.

She stood right in front of Jack and glared up at him. Jesse saw the punch coming and Jack didn’t flinch as her fist connected with his jaw. That was going to bruise for sure. Lena squeaked in alarm as Jack looked down at Sombra.

“That was for taking so damn long,” Sombra growled before she threw her arms around Jack’s neck and hugged him tightly. “It’s good to have you back, Daddy. I missed you.”

Jack shifted and hugged Sombra close, kissing her forehead. “I missed you too, Sombra.”

Jesse stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants and headed for his room. He didn’t want to see his sister accepting Jack back so easily when Lena was standing right beside him. Why wasn’t she mad? Why wasn’t she screaming at him like Jesse wanted to? It wasn’t fair!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All is not well for our spies. Jesse has some massive abandonment issues and even something as simple as Jack bringing home the new baby can make him feel replaced. Poor thing.


	3. Chapter 3

“Morning,” Lena chirped as she skipped into the kitchen. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Toast,” Gabriel replied as he waved a hand towards the stove. “Gas-stove. Be careful.”

“Got it,” she laughed as she walked over.

Gabriel watched the young woman zip around the kitchen making herself breakfast. It smelt pretty good for such simple fare; eggs, toast, and fried potatoes; and he was more than a little impressed. The British were notorious for having bland food. It actually smelt like something he would eat.

“So, um, what’s the story between you and Jack?” Lena asked as she sat down. “I get that you left Overwatch and joined Talon, but that seems almost too cut and dry.”

Gabriel watched her for a moment before he shook his head. “It wasn’t, but it is not something I will discuss with you. Not yet.”

“Trust issues, right,” Lena sighed before she poked at her eggs. “I’m not cut out for this. I like the dressing up and the roleplay, but I’m not a good spy. I can’t…I’m not good with deception. If it wasn’t for Jack, I’d probably be dead right now.”

“You’ll learn,” Gabriel chuckled as he sipped his water. He’d prefer coffee but he couldn’t figure out how to use the old one in the pantry. “Jack wouldn’t have taken you under his wing if he didn’t think you were capable of learning.”

Lena ate a few mouthfuls of food and glanced at him again. Gabriel steeled himself for a long game of ’50 Questions’ with Jack’s newest child. He didn’t mind since Jack didn’t take idiots into his care, but he wished that Jack had at least warned her about their past. Things were hard enough as they were with five agents from two different organizations staying under one roof to avoid detection.

“Did you and Jack really adopt Sombra and Jesse or is that just a phrase you use since you helped train them?” she asked.

“There’s no official paperwork saying that Sombra and Jesse are ours, but anyone with a good set of eyes knew that we were family,” Gabriel replied. “It’s what…made the separation hard.”

“Jesse really missed Jack; he’s taking my apprenticeship really hard,” Lena murmured. “I know I’m not a replacement for Jesse. Not in the sense that he seems to think I am. Jack…I don’t know.” She rubbed at the side of her head before ducking towards the table. “He’s got a good heart, Jack. He doesn’t like to see others suffer. Must have really pulled on his heartstrings when they started pumping me full of experimental tech and drugs.”

A smile tugged at Gabriel’s lips. That definitely sounded like Jack. He would have adopted Lena on the spot if Gabriel had been there to see the girl suffer. With him gone, he was probably scared to get too attached, but it had happened anyways.

“Jack has a soft spot for adorable kids,” Gabriel teased.

Lena snorted and shovelled more eggs into her mouth. “Ha, ha, old man,” she teased back.

Gabriel smiled before he leaned back in his chair. “Morning, Jesse,” he greeted.

“Mornin’,” Jesse huffed as he dropped down into a chair and flopped across the table. “I feel like shit and I didn’t even Deadeye last night.”

“Emotional exhaustion,” Lena shrugged as she held out one of her toasts to him. “Used to hit me like a truck.”

“Ain’t got somethin’ to get emotional about,” Jesse growled.

Lena lifted an eyebrow at him. “Yah, I ain’t buyin’ that, love,” she said.

Jesse took the toast from her and chewed it miserably. Gabriel did his best not to sigh. He didn’t blame his kid for being bitter towards Jack. He was still bitter that Jack had chosen to stay with Overwatch rather than follow him. He knew that Jack’s moral compass didn’t line up with his own, but they both knew that Overwatch was a corrupt organization. What was one spy network over another at the end of the day? At least Talon was honest about what they did.

Sombra wandered over to the table before heading for her laptop. Lena jumped as Jack turned the stove on; she clearly hadn’t heard him approach. Jesse let out a low growl as Jack cooked himself breakfast, but fell silent as Jack dumped a load of eggs onto a plate and set it down in front of him.

“You always were terrible at feeding yourself,” Jack said as he sat down beside Lena. “Sleep alright, Lena?”

“Yah; Sombra doesn’t cuddle anywhere near as much as she made it seem,” Lena grinned.

“I’m glad,” Jack chuckled as he ruffled her spiky brown hair.

Jesse ground his teeth together loudly and Jack glanced over. He lifted an eyebrow at Jesse before he leaned over and tugged on Jesse’s hair.

“You need a haircut, shaggy dog,” he teased.

“Don’t you start,” Jesse huffed. “Gabe’s on my case all the time too.”

“Maybe you should listen,” Jack teased as he drew away. “What’s the plan, Gabe? We can’t stay holed up here for the rest of eternity.”

“We’ll think of something, sunshine,” Gabriel reassured him. “We just need information.”

“Information would could have had already if you hadn’t destroyed that datachip,” Jack growled.

“Not necessarily,” Gabriel shrugged a shoulder and leaned back in his seat. “It might have had nothing on it but porn.”

“Hey, still would have been fun!” Sombra shouted.

“You would think so,” Gabriel chuckled as he sipped his water.

“I’m so glad you find this funny, Gabriel,” Jack snarled. “We’re wanted men; the fucking governments of the world will be on our asses soon and we have _nothing_ to use against Overwatch or Talon. We’re sitting ducks!”

“Jack,” Gabriel started to sigh.

Jack rose and collected the empty dishes. He brought them to the sink and left them there, turning without a word. Gabriel let out a long sigh as Jack walked across the floor and left through the front door. Gabriel rubbed his eyes before he got to his feet.

“Help Sombra,” he ordered before he went to follow his partner.

* * *

 

Jack stared out at the forest. His mind was racing and he didn’t know how to calm it down. He rubbed at his face as he heard Gabriel step out onto the porch behind him. He had hoped to have some time to think, but Gabriel wasn’t having any of it.

“Jack,” Gabriel sighed.

“Don’t,” Jack growled. “Just don’t.”

Gabriel’s arms wrapped slowly around his waist and he let himself be pulled up against the warm chest. He closed his eyes, inhaling slowly as Gabriel’s musky scent surrounded him. He felt calmer than he had a minute ago, but he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

“You’re apprehensive,” Gabriel murmured. “And worried about the kids. I know that. I’m not dismissing those fears.”

“We have nothing to go on,” Jack growled. “There is nothing for us to use against our employers.”

“Sombra can hack any network. We’ll find something, don’t worry,” Gabriel soothed.

“And if they come after us before we find anything?” Jack demanded. “I won’t watch my kids die, Gabriel. Not like this.”

“It won’t come to that, Jack. You know it won’t,” Gabriel murmured.

His arms tightened around Jack’s waist and he pushed his nose into the hair at the base of his skull. Gabriel inhaled loudly and Jack couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Same old Gabe; always finding comfort in Jack’s scent. Or shampoo. He wasn’t sure which it was.

“You were always big on scent,” Jack murmured.

“Just yours,” Gabriel chuckled. “You smell…good.”

Jack let out a soft sigh and leaned his head against Gabriel’s cheek. “Gabe…can we go back to what we had? There’s so much time and pain between us….”

“We can,” Gabriel murmured. “I…don’t hate you for your choice, Jack. I never did. I was angry that you chose Overwatch over me….”

“You chose Talon over me,” Jack snapped. “You, Jesse, and Sombra; you all chose Talon over me. You chose to give the information you gathered to Talon over staying with me. You left me alone to suffer.”

Gabriel’s fingers became talons and dug into the flesh of his belly. He growled furiously in Jack’s ear and Jack struggled to get away. He knew it was too good to be true. They could never get back what they lost. The heat was still there, as was the passion, but they had hurt each other and there was no taking back what they’d done. It was pointless. Hopeless.

“Let go,” Jack snapped. “I’ll take Lena and we’ll leave. You can have your perfect little life back.”

“Are you listening to yourself?” Gabriel demanded.

“More than you ever did!” Jack snarled. “I was always just your trophy wife, wasn’t I? The pretty little Golden Boy of the program sitting on your fat cock and begging for you to fuck him harder. I was always just your conquest!”

“That’s not true and you know it,” Gabriel snapped.

“Is that so? Then why did you never give a flying fuck about my feelings? You always did what you wanted and I was expected to follow you like a good little puppy dog,” Jack shouted. “You never gave a damn about me!”

“Jack Morrison, you take that back!”

“You never could handle the truth being slapped in your face,” Jack shouted. “Just admit that I was your pretty little cocktoy and we’ll go our separate ways. No point in dragging out the lies any longer.”

Gabriel twisted and slammed him against the wall, gripping the front of his shirt. His brown eyes were filled with pain as he shook Jack roughly. Jack grit his teeth against the pain, waiting for Gabriel to admit what Jack had suspected for years. He had never been Gabriel’s husband or his partner; he had just been his fucktoy.

Everyone had whispered it before. Jack used to dismiss the claims, but the last ten years had made him think more on their relationship. It was so obvious; Jack was always only a trophy, a new land to conquer and then abandon when the next challenge came along.

“You mean everything to me,” Gabriel choked out. “You were my world!”

“And you left me for Talon! You expected me to follow you to them!” Jack snarled.

“You wanted to leave Overwatch! Talon was the next best thing,” Gabriel snapped.

“I wanted to leave Overwatch, but I never, _ever_ would have worked for that festering wound of an organization,” Jack hissed. “They’re behind more wars than you could imagine. And you expected me to tag along to help make the world a dangerous place because I was your favourite toy.”

“Stop calling yourself that!” Gabriel shouted. “You aren’t a toy, Jack! You were never a toy. You were my husband. My equal. I love you, no matter what, I love you!”

Jack whimpered as Gabriel’s hot mouth closed over his. He balled his fists into Gabriel’s shirt, sobbing as their lips moved expertly against each other. There was heat, there was passion, there was want; but time was too much between them. They couldn’t take back what they’d lost; Jack knew that. He just wished that Gabriel would accept it.

“You were in love with an image,” Jack whispered as they pulled apart. “It was never me.”

“I was in love with a farmboy from Indiana that had lost everything in a horrific car accident and was struggling to hold himself together,” Gabriel whispered against his cheek. “I was in love with a man that was still willing to give the world a chance even though it had hurt him again and again. I am in love with a man jaded by the world, knows the evils that lurk within the darkest reaches, but is still willing to protect it. I love you.”

“You chose Talon,” Jack whispered.

“There is no Talon. There’s no Overwatch either. We were foolish to do what we did. We only have each other. We always had each other,” Gabriel murmured. “I choose you, Jack, over everything. I choose you and our kids. What do you chose?”

“You,” Jack whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriel’s shoulders. “You. Always you. Don’t let me go again, Gabe. Don’t leave me to the darkness. I can’t handle a second episode.”

“I will always be with you,” Gabriel promised as he hugged Jack close. “I’m so sorry, my sunshine. I won’t let you go again.”

Jack buried his face in Gabriel’s shoulder and inhaled shakily. Tears fell unbidden, but he didn’t care. There was a decade of pain and betrayal yawning between them, but Gabriel was still willing to take him back. Was he foolish to trust him? Maybe, but when it came to Gabriel, Jack was willing to be foolish.

* * *

 

Sombra flicked through the Overwatch files, the screens around her laptop flickering with images. She hadn’t managed to find out _why_ they wanted Jack Morrison and Lena Oxton dead, but she would keep searching. She’d never show it, especially not around Jesse, but she was horrified that she had almost lost her father.

Sombra would be the first to admit that she was selfish and self-centered; it had kept her alive through her youth; but that didn’t mean that she forgot who was important to her. Jack had been the first person to recognize her potential when she was being hooked up with the latest tech. He had been the first one to approach her and offer her training. Gabriel had taken an interest in her only after Jack had laid the groundwork for adding her to their little family. She owed Jack so much and while she was pissed that he had remained in Overwatch even though he knew it was corrupt, she knew in her heart that he could never join Talon.

Hell, even she hated Talon, but they were the best possible means to get at whatever jackass had the most power. Overwatch didn’t give her as much free reign as they did. So, pros and cons evened themselves out.

“Find anything?” Lena asked as she sat down beside her.

“Nope,” Sombra sighed before flicking a screen over to Lena. “Make yourself useful and see if you can find anything in this file.”

“No problem,” Lena grinned before she started scrolling. “So…world’s best hacker?”

“One of the best,” Sombra replied. “And you?”

“Nothing special; that enhancement program allows me to bend time, but only a little bit. Like, five seconds either direction,” Lena shrugged.

“Lena, that’s pretty impressive,” Sombra shot her a smirk. “Don’t sell yourself short.”

Lena shrugged before she blinked. “Hey, there’s this file on Jack,” she said.

Sombra glanced at the screen before pulling the file out and flipping it up in front of her. “Well this is…what?”

Her eyes scanned the screen, rereading over and over again what was typed. Panic seized her, forcing her heart-rate to skyrocket and sweat to roll down the back of her neck. Lena blinked at her in confusion as she scrambled to her feet.

“Dad!” she shouted. “Dad, holy fuck! DAD!”

She bolted for the kitchen, pulling the drawers open rapidly. Knife. She needed a knife. She needed a knife NOW.

“Sombra, what’s wrong?” Gabriel demanded as he hurried into the kitchen. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Where’s Dad?” Sombra demanded as she found the carving knife. “We have to…!”

“Sombra, put the knife down,” Gabriel growled. “I don’t care how hurt you feel….”

“He’ll die!” Sombra shrieked. “If we don’t cut it out of him, Overwatch will kill him!”

“What’s going on?” Jack demanded as he hurried over. “Sombra, honey, put the knife down. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“They have a chip at the base of your skull,” Sombra sobbed. She dropped the knife to the counter and covered her face. “If we don’t take it out, they’ll kill you. They don’t even have to see you. They just have to be in a few hundred meters.”

Jack’s hand flew to the back of his head and he immediately started searching for the chip. Gabriel stared at Jack in horror, his eyes widening as Sombra sobbed harder.

“How?” Jack whispered. “I don’t feel anything.”

“Jack, it’s okay,” Gabriel whispered. “We’ll figure this out. It’s okay. Sombra, what’s the chip supposed to do?”

“It, it’ll trigger something in his brain,” Sombra whimpered. “It…fuck, Papa, it’ll make his cells stop regenerating! It won’t be a fast death; it’ll be slow and painful and we won’t even know it’s happening until it’s too late! We have to cut it out now!”

“Sombra, breathe,” Jack instructed as he gently grabbed her shoulders. “Look at me. I’m not going to die. Deep breaths, baby girl. It’s okay. Ssh.”

Sombra laughed in spite of herself. There was Jack talking to her like she was a mouthy teenager again. She’d missed that. Gabriel never talked like that; he’d always talked to her like she was a responsible adult. She loved it, but sometimes, she just wanted someone to wrap her in their arms and let her be a child for a few minutes. Jack was good for that.

“Daddy,” she whispered before she pressed herself into his chest. “I don’t want you to die.”

“I don’t want to die either,” Jack teased as he hugged her tightly.

His big arms and soft chest made for the best hugs. Sombra buried her face between his soft pecs and sniffled.  His hand pushed into her hair and held onto the back of her head. His lips pressed against her temple and she smiled. This was Daddy, alright. Soft, warm, and protective. She’d missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens~
> 
> Jack has such a poor opinion of himself sometimes. Throw in years alone without someone to let him know that the thoughts weren't true and bam, you have an emotional mess of a man.


	4. Chapter 4

“So Jack’s going to die,” Jesse murmured.

“No, he’s not,” Gabriel snapped.

“Gabe,” Jack soothed. “It’s okay. We’ve got to let everything out. Bottling up our emotions is not going to help with anything.”

Gabriel growled and turned away. Jack didn’t blame him. Knowing that there was a killswitch at the base of his skull was terrifying. Knowing that it had been there for years didn’t help either. Probably put in place after Gabriel defected to keep him from joining him. Best to remove an asset than to let it fall into enemy hands.

“How do we get rid of it?” Lena asked as she squeezed Jack’s hand. “We can’t…I don’t want to see you rot to death!”

“We could just cut the back of your head open and scrape the skull,” Sombra offered.

“If it were that easy to remove, they wouldn’t have bothered,” Jack replied. “The housing unit might be in my skull, but if there’s nanites involved, they could be in my blood stream.”

“Fuck!” Sombra shrieked.

“Sombra, ssh,” Jack held his hand out.

“How can you be so calm, old man?” Sombra demanded as she threw herself against his chest and hid. “You could die at any moment!”

“Shock,” Jack shrugged. “And one of us has to keep a level head. Gabriel clearly can’t be trusted to do that at the moment.”

Gabriel grabbed something off of the coffee table and whipped it at the wall. Lena squeaked in alarm as it shattered on impact and hid against Jack’s side. Jesse’s hand closed around the handle of his gun, glancing from Gabriel to Jack.

“These organizations, they keep treating us like we’re something to own!” Gabriel snarled. “I’m done with this!”

“Well, we’re wanted for treason anyways so no one with a working brain will hire us,” Lena shrugged nervously. “I mean, I’d be happy to settle down on a little farm somewhere and live off the land.”

“Speak for yourself,” Sombra grimaced against Jack’s chest. “Ugh, I need a working internet connection.”

Jack smiled and ran his fingers through Sombra’s hair. He glanced at Gabriel and chewed slowly on his lip.

“Gabe,” he said.

“No.”

“It might be the only way,” he tried to argue.

“I will not run the risk of killing you!” Gabriel snarled. “Do you know how hard it is for me to put myself back together? I try to do the same with you and…and who knows….”

“Do we have any other option?” Jack asked gently. “I know your abilities are difficult to control. I don’t expect this to be easy.”

“Jack,” Gabriel turned around and looked at him. “Don’t make me do this.”

“Do what?” Lena chirped.

“Gabriel’s abilities are based around accelerated cellular degeneration and regeneration,” Jesse rubbed his face. “In theory, if he puts his mind to it, he could do the same to someone else. Never been proven though.”

“And what would that accomplish if he did it to Jack?” Lena frowned.

“Get rid of any foreign bodies,” Jack said. “It negates the need for outside medical assistance; no plates or rods. If we could pull it off, the housing unit for the killswitch would be unable to remain attached.”

“But, again, we run into the issue of why Overwatch would put something in you that could be removed so easily,” Sombra pointed out. “If all it takes is Gabriel dissolving you….”

“I could dissolve him and never get him back,” Gabriel snarled. “I’d incorporate his cells into my own body. Jack Morrison would cease to be. I wouldn’t have _anything_ of him left. There…would just be me…and the knowledge that I killed him.”

“We don’t know that,” Jack sighed. “We’ve never tried.”

“Because it’s too dangerous! I won’t lose you! Not like that,” Gabriel shuddered.

“Which would you rather, Gabriel? Me dying by your hand or rotting away slowly and painfully?” Jack demanded.

“Don’t ask that of me,” Gabriel snarled. “Never! _Never!_ ”

Jack held Lena close as Gabriel dissolved into smoke and rushed upstairs. Lena blinked after him before turning to look at Jack. Her mouth opened, but Jack shook his head.

“Leave him be,” he murmured. “He needs time to think. This isn’t easy for him. It isn’t easy for any of us.”

Gabriel needed time alone. He’d need it to think everything over. Funny how Jack was ready to embrace death at Gabriel’s hands rather than Overwatch’s. Was he really that suicidal? Or was he just ready to accept that he was always going to die because of Gabriel?

* * *

 

Gabriel stood quietly by the window. The moon was already high overhead, but Jack hadn’t come to bed yet. He wanted to go retrieve him, but he was scared. He knew what he had to do to save Jack, but he was terrified.

What if he absorbed Jack and never spat him back out? What if his cells remained a part of him forever, but he could never have Jack back? He didn’t want that. He didn’t want Jack to be one with him in that way. He wanted to hold his sunshine, not whatever would happen if he incorporated his cells.

“Gabe?” Jack’s voice cut through his fear. “Hey, Jesse was really worried when you didn’t come to dinner.”

“I’m not hungry,” Gabriel murmured.

“I told him that,” Jack chuckled as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s stomach. “But you know how Jesse is.”

“Jack,” Gabriel turned slightly.

“It’s okay, Gabe,” Jack soothed as he reached up to cup his face. “I know you’re scared.”

“Why aren’t you?” Gabriel demanded. He turned fully in Jack’s arms and cupped his cheek. “I could kill you.”

“I would rather die by your hand than theirs,” Jack murmured. “Gabe…I’m not going to force you to do this. But…but if you did, I know that it wouldn’t hurt as much as if they killed me.”

Gabriel closed his eyes before he kissed Jack deeply. He moved his hands down Jack’s body, peeling him out of his clothing. Jack groaned into his mouth, returning the gesture as his fingers expertly stripped Gabriel of his clothing. He backed them up towards the bed, pulling Jack’s body in close.

They rutted into the bed, Jack moaning into Gabriel’s ear with every thrust. Gabriel held his husband close, whispering his love into Jack’s neck. They didn’t focus on the decision hanging over them. They just focused on each other, kissing and rutting as passionately as they could.

Neither of them wanted to admit it, but it may very well be the last time they got to enjoy each other’s body. If Gabriel did kill Jack by accident, they wanted something to hold onto. Something to remember when the black cloud settled over them and robbed them of everything else.

“Jack,” Gabriel murmured as he heard it start to rain outside. “I’ll do it.”

Jack tucked his head into Gabriel’s chest and he felt his husband smile against his skin. “I trust you, Gabriel,” he murmured. “No matter the outcome, whether this works or not, I want you to know that I love you. I always have and I always will.”

“I know,” Gabriel whispered as he tipped Jack’s head back and kissed him. “I love you too.”

Jack’s fingers dug into his flesh as he slowly dissolved into smoke. Gabriel billowed over Jack, wrapping him slowly in smoke until he was certain that there wasn’t a part of him left untouched. He steeled himself for what he had to do next and then started to dissolve Jack. Jack thrashed for a moment, gasping loudly in surprise, before he dissolved into Gabriel’s smoke.

They rolled over one another, struggling to keep separated while simultaneously pressing in closely. Gabriel could feel Jack’s confusion and fear, but it quickly dissolved into delight and wonder. They rolled over one another, chasing each other across the room. Laughter bubbled inside of him as he wrapped himself around Jack. This was the most amazing thing he’d ever done!

Slowly, he started to solidify them both, closing his eyes as he held Jack close. He’d done it. In spite of the odds, he had managed to save his husband from Overwatch. They couldn’t control him anymore. They couldn’t threaten him. He was free. They were both free.

“I did it,” he whispered. “You’re free, Jack.”

Silence.

“Jack?”

Gabriel opened his eyes and stared at the emptiness in his arms. His eyes widened and he clawed at himself, looking around desperately. No. NO! No, this wasn’t happening!

“Jack!” he shouted, spinning around. “Jack, no!”

He stared at the bed, his heart twisting in agony. A small, flat computer chip was lying on the pillow where Jack’s head had been. He walked over and picked up the chip. It was wafer thin, maybe a centimetre in length and width. It had been in Jack’s body; this was the source of their pain. This was what he’d tried to remove from Jack, only to end up killing him anyways.

Fury burned through him and he let out a shriek. He crushed the chip in his palm, throwing the pieces aside. He screamed again, dissolving into smoke as the rain started falling harder on the roof. He left through the window, not looking back as Sombra, Jesse, and Lena burst into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he's gone. Poof.
> 
> But, then again, we are only four chapters in. Who knows where this will go~


	5. Chapter 5

“So…they’re gone?” Lena whispered.

The three of them were gathered in the living room. The ruined remains of the datachip was lying on the coffee table. There was no salvaging it and Sombra was unsure if she could get anything out of it even if it could have been. Jesse was staring at the floor, his eyes distant.

“They are,” Sombra murmured as she ran her fingers through her hair. “Gabe…I think he tried…and what he feared came true. He…Jack’s gone.”

“I never got a chance to apologize,” Jesse whispered. “I didn’t….”

Jesse covered his mouth and let out a soft hiccup. Lena reached over and rubbed his shoulder, struggling to keep her own tears in check. She couldn’t wrap her mind around it. Jack had only said good-night to her two hours ago before he headed upstairs. To think that he was gone….

Sombra sat down miserably beside them and scrubbed at her eyes. “It’s not fair,” she whispered. “He shouldn’t have…Jack didn’t deserve to die!”

Lena nodded her head in agreement, blinking back her tears. She just wanted him back. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair to Jack and it wasn’t fair to Gabriel either. She let out a soft sniffle before she hid her face in Jesse’s shoulder. He held her tight, whimpering into her hair.

One by one, they broke down into sobs, unable to stop the tears from coming. Jack was dead and Gabriel had fled. They were all they had left. Why? Why did this have to happen to them?

* * *

 

Jack groaned as he opened his eyes. His nose was immediately assaulted by unpleasant smells. Backed up sewage and rotting food; wonderful. What run-down motel had Gabriel dragged him to this time? He sat up slowly, reaching up to rub the heel of his palm into his eye.

“Gabe?” he called out. “You there?”

No one answered him. Come to think of it, his voice sounded weird too. He ran his tongue over his teeth before he wiggled forward. His limbs felt like lead and it was taking a lot of effort to lift his head. He groaned, managing to swing his legs off of the bed he was lying on.

His feet thumbed against the ground and he wiggled his toes in the cheap carpeting. He forced himself into a sitting position, groaning as he continued rubbing his eyes. His bladder felt a little full; typical after he’d had sex; and he’d have to brave the stench of sewage to relieve it.

He opened his eyes and blinked at the darkness. The room looked like a typical incredibly cheap motel room. What was Gabriel thinking bringing them here? Without the kids too? Must have panicked over something after he’d fallen asleep. He’d get the answer when Gabriel returned.

He sighed and stretched his arms over his head, groaning as he felt his muscles pull taunt. Huh, that was funny; he didn’t remember his muscles catching over his right side before. Weird.

He rubbed his hand over his chin and froze. That…was a lot of stubble. Soft, but still very, very long. Jack did not do beards. He looked like a scraggly homeless person when he tried to grow them. He didn’t _have_ a beard.

“Funny, Gabe,” he called out. “Ha ha, good joke. Please get the fake beard off of me now.”

No answer. This was starting to freak him out.

He hurried to the washroom, swallowing loudly. Everything felt weird. His gait was wrong, the swinging of his arms felt wrong, hell, he even felt the way his gluts were moving and knew they were wrong. What the fuck was going on?

He reached out to turn on the light in the bathroom and froze. His hand was not the right colour. It was dark as hell in the room, but even he knew that white skin, however tanned, was not that dark in low lighting. He snapped the light on and felt the blood drain from his face.

Bronze. His skin was bronze and scarred. What. The. Actual. Fuck. He swallowed and spun around, staring at himself in the mirror. His brown eyes widened and he felt his stomach roll in disbelief.

“What the fuck?” he whispered.

Gabriel’s face stared back at him, the dark eyes wide and the dark lips parted as he panted. His heart started beating rapidly in his ears, reminding him that he was still alive even though this _was not his body_. He grabbed the edge of the sink, staring at his reflection as he started shaking.

“Gabe,” he whimpered. “Gabe, what the fuck? Gabe!”

Something stirred at the back of his mind and Jack gasped as he was suddenly pulled out of the driver’s seat. It was like watching a movie through a cardboard mask, seeing everything happen but having no control over it; he watched Gabriel’s eyes blink as he frowned and looked around him.

“How the hell’d I end up in here?” he asked.

“Gabe!” Jack shouted. “What the fuck did you do?!”

Their body tensed up and the colour drained from Gabriel’s face. “Jack?” he whispered.

“What did you do?” he repeated. “How the fuck am I in your body?!”

Gabriel’s mouth opened repeatedly, making him look like a fish. Then he pushed his hand up into his curls and let out a long, strained laugh. Jack hissed at the laughter, trying to figure out some way to make him stop. This wasn’t funny, Gabriel!

“Holy fuck; we’re sharing a body,” Gabriel whispered. “How the fuck?”

“How am I supposed to know that, genius?!” Jack hissed. “You’re the one with the regenerative powers! I just got super speed, remember?!”

“And mad parkour skills,” Gabriel chuckled. “Ooh, wonder what it feels like to jerk off like this.”

“You…Gabriel, this is serious! I don’t want to share a body!” Jack groaned.

“Why not?” Gabriel asked as he reached down to start jerking himself off. “Ooh, how’s that feel?”

“Weird, stop it,” Jack whined. “Spit me out right now, you bastard. I want my body back.”

“What, you don’t like being me?” Gabriel teased as he cupped one of his pecs and squeezed.

“Stop that!” Jack whined as he felt his arousal spike. “Oh, fuck, stop! This is serious.”

“Mmm,” Gabriel purred as he pumped himself harder. “So is this. Gotta know if my golden boy likes feeling me get off to the thought of him being soul deep inside of me.”

“Gabriel!” Jack wailed. “Stop it! Spit me out right now! I bet our kids are terrified out of their minds.”

“Oh,” Gabriel stopped and his shit-eating grin vanished. “Oh…oh no.”

Jack yelped as Gabriel suddenly left the bathroom. It was the weirdest sensation to feel the body moving around him even though he had no control over it. He felt like something out of a cartoon, clinging onto the back of a car as it zoomed away without him being ready for it. All he needed was a top hat to hold onto and the image would be complete.

Gabriel grabbed his cellphone off of the nightstand and dialed Sombra’s number. It rang three times before Sombra picked up.

“Papa?” she whimpered. “Where the fuck are you?”

“Not far,” Gabriel replied. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, baby girl.”

“Hey!” Jack huffed. “That’s my nickname for her! Get your own.”

“Baby…Papa, you never call me that,” Sombra growled. “Who the fuck is this and how the fuck did you get his phone?”

Gabriel rubbed his eyes and growled. “Sombra, listen to me. There’s been an unexpected situation that I have to deal with. I’ll be back soon. I just…just let Jesse and Lena know that it’s going to be okay.”

“How do I know I can trust you?” she growled.

“Lena loves cinnamon bun cake,” Jack said, not realizing that Gabriel’s mouth had moved with his words. “You enjoy raw cookie dough after it’s been frozen for a week. Jesse will eat anything covered in chocolate sauce.”

Sombra was silent for a long time before she let out a soft whisper of “Daddy”.

“It’s going to be alright,” Gabriel promised. “I just need a little while to figure this out. Stay hidden and out of sight. I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay. Be safe,” Sombra ordered before she hung up.

“Why do you need a little while?” Jack demanded as Gabriel set the phone down. “How far did you flee?”

“Into town,” Gabriel replied as he threw himself onto the bed and grinned at the ceiling. “I need a few hours to figure out how to make you scream inside of me.”

“Gabriel! Now really isn’t the time!” Jack squawked as Gabriel started pumping himself off again. “Get your hand off of my dick!”

“Correction; it’s my dick and I can play with it if I want to,” Gabriel cackled. “Ooh, you love it when I rubbed your balls. I wonder if you’ll like it as much now.”

“Gabriel, you are terrible!” Jack whined as Gabriel’s hand started fondling their shared sack. “You are terrible and I hope you break your cock!”

“Only way I’m breaking my cock is if it’s in your ass,” Gabriel purred.

The mental image of Jack riding him reverse cowgirl flooded his mind and Jack screamed. He tried to hide from the sight of Gabriel’s thick cock ramming into his ass over and over again, but there was no escape.

“You are terrible and I hate you!” Jack shouted. “For fuck sakes, Gabriel; use your thumb between the testicles! Have you never fondled yourself before?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had you all worried for a while, didn't I? Nah, Jack ain't dead~ He's just stuck somewhere he can't get out of for a while because Gabe doesn't know how XD And of course Gabe's first thought is "freak my recently returned husband out by making him feel me jerk us off" instead of "TOTALLY LET MY KIDS KNOW THEIR DAD ISN'T DEAD". Priorities; Gabe has them.


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse bolted forward as soon as he heard the door open. “Dad!”

“Easy,” Gabriel said as he caught Jesse in his arms and held him close. “Easy. We’re here. It’s…a little complicated.”

“Where’s Jack?” Jesse demanded as he shook Gabriel furiously. “Where is he?! I need to tell him…I need….”

“I can hear you, Jesse,” Gabriel said, his voice softening to a familiar cadence. “It’s okay.”

“Wha-?” Jesse pushed himself away from Gabriel.

He stumbled backwards onto his rump and scooted away. Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair and let out a long sigh. His eyes opened slowly and he smiled.

“Family meeting, living room,” he called as he headed for the living room.

“Papa!” Sombra shouted as she hurried over. “Where’s Daddy?”

“Sit,” Gabriel sighed. “Lena! Where are you, dove?”

Lena blinked onto the couch and sat there grinning, tears streaming down her face. Jesse sat down with Sombra, staring at Gabriel as he ran his fingers through his curls. He let out a long sigh before setting his hands on his hips.

“Okay, first one to make a dirty joke is getting smacked,” he warned. “Jack and I are…sharing a body.”

“So he’s…inside of you?” Jesse demanded.

“What did I just say?” Gabriel glared at him.

“How?” Sombra demanded.

“I haven’t the faintest idea,” Gabriel rubbed at his face. “I…dissolved him, but in the process of rebuilding us, we fused.”

“So why’d you leave then?” Lena demanded. “You had us worried!”

“I thought I’d killed him,” Gabriel sighed and dropped onto the couch. “I didn’t know he was here,” he tapped the side of his head, “until he woke me up. He was freaking out because this is clearly not his body. And then…well, he’s still here. And not impressed.”

“Can’t say I blame him; I’d hate to be stuck in your head,” Jesse laughed as he wiped at his eyes. “Pa…I’m sorry.”

Gabriel looked at him and his face shifted. The smile was wrong on his face, but Jesse knew it was Jack’s. Jesse felt his throat close up as tears filled his eyes.

“I know you are, Jesse,” Jack soothed. “I know you were just upset. I don’t hold anything against you.”

“That didn’t give me the right to give you shit over takin’ in Lena,” he murmured. “I was a brat.”

“You were always a brat,” Jack smirked. “Don’t try and kid yourself.”

Jesse pouted before he leaned back against the couch. Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair again before he let out a long sigh.

“Before you ask, no, I don’t know how we’re going to get Jack out,” he said. “All I know is that he’s still alive.”

“And doesn’t have a killswitch in him anymore,” Lena grinned. “So we’re free to leave whenever we want.”

“That is true,” Gabriel chuckled. “Very astute, dove.”

Lena grinned wider before she cocked her head to the side. “So…where do we go?”

“I hear Hawaii’s lovely this time of year,” Sombra grinned.

“Also expensive as hell to live there,” Gabriel snorted. “Might be nice though.”

“Indiana?” Jesse teased.

“No,” Gabriel shot him a glare.

“Just a thought,” Jesse laughed.

“Not a good one,” Gabriel grumbled and ran a hand through his hair. “Not going back to Indiana if I can help it.”

Oh. Right. Well done, Jesse. Way to bring up the State Better Left Unsaid. Jack probably hated you now, you dumbass.

“Could go to L.A. Hide in plain sight?” Lena offered.

“Too obvious,” Sombra shook her head. “Alaska?”

“Fuck the cold,” Jesse shivered.

“How about London? That’s a nice big city to get lost in,” Lena grinned.

“Also has shit weather,” Gabriel smirked. “Barcelona.”

“Eh,” Sombra shrugged. “Dorado.”

“Par-ice,” Gabriel said before he blinked. “Jack, we can’t talk at – tch me.” He blinked again. “Jack.”

“Oh no,” Lena laughed. “Sassy Jack has arrived.”

“Jack isn’t sas – ck you,” Gabriel snorted. “Sto – ke me. Jack! My mouth, my wor – hithead. STOP THAT!”

Jesse snorted into his hand, cackling as Gabriel threw his hands up in frustration. He could get used to this sort of thing. Jack was sassy and wonderful and was putting Gabriel through the paces. That’ll teach him to incorporate Jack’s cells like a twisted Thing Monster.

* * *

 

“What are you doing, Lena?” Gabriel yawned as Lena pressed her head against his chest.

“Trying to see if I can hear Jack’s heartbeat,” she replied.

Gabriel chuckled. “I don’t have two of everything, Lena,” he teased.

“Well, how else can you handle all of Jack’s mass without having all of his innards in you?” she laughed.

Gabriel chuckled and dropped his hand onto her head. This was why Jack adored her. She was such a happy little thing, no matter what. Sunshine and roses; just like Jack used to be.

“I don’t want her to get hurt like I did,” Jack murmured softly as Lena snuggled closer to them. “She’s still so young and she’s been through so much.”

“Jack’s worried about you,” Gabriel said as he ran his fingers through Lena’s hair. “He worries about all of his kids.”

“I’m fine, Jack,” Lena replied, smiling up at him. “We’ll figure out a way to get you back. Scout’s honour.”

Gabriel smiled and leaned his head back on the arm of the couch. Jack wasn’t too worried about sharing a body at the moment. Using the washroom had been interesting as they both agreed that was the weirdest feeling they’d ever had, but now that it was done and over with, they were fine. It would be interesting to see how well they fought sharing a body and a mind.

“Ooh, cuddle time?” Jesse cackled.

“Don’t hop on Pop,” Gabriel warned.

He grunted as Jesse flopped on top of him, burrowing his face into his shoulder and sighing happily. He ruffled his kid’s hair, smirking as Jesse whined about his sexy look being ruined. Sombra dropped down a few moments later, ignoring Lena’s protests about their not being enough room for her.

“We used to fit all of us on a couch; I’ll fit just fine,” Sombra smirked.

“All of us?” Lena huffed.

“Yah, Jack, Gabe, Jesse, and me,” Sombra smirked. “Gabe would be the base, Jack would lie on top of him, then Jesse and I would wiggle in where we could. Really comfy with those two big, buff boys acting as mattresses.”

“Hmm,” Gabriel huffed playfully.

Jack sighed happily inside of his head as they settled down. He was happy here, covered in their kids and just enjoying their time together. It was perfect and calming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, Jack is still a wee bit salty about being incorporated into Gabe's body. Whatever made you think otherwise? He won't always fuck with Gabe, but when he gets the chance, he will XD


	7. Chapter 7

“Jesse, hat’s off-centre,” Gabriel grumbled.

Jesse tried to wave his hands away, but he relented as Gabriel fixed the hat on his head. He knew his kid would resent it, but he was going to act like the doting father of three kids going on a much needed family vacation. Sombra and Lena were giggling, their glasses and huge sunhats keeping most of their features hidden from sight.

“There; like looking after a four-year-old,” Gabriel teased.

“Bite me,” Jesse huffed.

They headed for the terminal, scanning the busy airport for any sign of Overwatch or Talon operatives. So far, there had been none, but they were ready for anything. They made it through security and into the waiting area without incident. Someone tried to flirt with Sombra, but she just flipped them off until they walked away.

“Bitch,” the man snapped before he stormed off.

“Only to you, asshole,” she called after him. “Fucking jackass.”

“Lowlife,” Jesse agreed.

Gabriel patted Sombra’s knee as he leaned back in his seat. He pretended to rest, but he was scoping out the lounge from under his eyelids. Jack was sleeping, the soft sound of his breathing tickling his brain.

“Hey, Papa?” Lena leaned on him. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Gabriel replied. “Just resting.”

“Oh, sorry,” she apologized before she pulled away. “Looked like you were uncomfortable.”

He chuckled and got to his feet as their plane was called for boarding. The plane ride was uneventful, save for Jesse almost getting into a fight with the flight attendant that was trying to get someone’s service dog to be moved to cargo. They landed in L.A without a problem and boarded their next flight out to Tokyo.

He was still trying to figure out how Sombra managed to convince the Shimada clan to give them temporary sanctuary. He was grateful for it, but cautious. The Shimadas were dangerous. It would be unwise to trust them fully without good reason. Jack seemed perfectly fine with the idea, even excited about going to Hanamura. Maybe he’d had dealings with the clan while Gabriel was with Talon?

The long flight across the Pacific was just as uneventful, save for some turbulence that had Gabriel gripping the armrest. He wasn’t sure if it had been his fear or Jack’s, but it had been painful to live through. He’d almost thrown up and had only resist the urge through some incredibly focused breathing exercises. Tokyo was bustling when they arrived, but it was easy to spot the men that were to escort them to the Shimadas’ estate in the village not far from Tokyo.

Gabriel slept the drive there, trusting his kids to keep an eye on the drivers and escort. When he woke, they were in an underground parking garage.

“Reyes-sama?” one of the escorts asked, holding out a hand. “Follow me.”

Gabriel climbed out of the car and wasn’t surprised to find a gun against his head. He inclined his head to the escorts as he was nudged forward. He heard Lena whimper behind him and Jack growled angrily. Sombra was grumbling and Jesse was huffing about ‘welcoming committees’.

They were led up to a room and forced to sit down. Jack was growling furiously inside of him, but Gabriel kept perfectly still. Lena squirmed in her seat, glancing nervously at the guards.

“Reyes,” a voice called before a regal man swept into the room. “I see you arrived safely.”

“I did,” Gabriel replied. “Shimada Sojiro, I presume?”

“You are correct,” Sojiro inclined his head. “I would like to know what international spies with ties to two very dangerous organizations are doing seeking out a yakuza lord for protection.”

“Long story,” Gabriel replied.

“I have time to listen as you will not be going anywhere until I am satisfied with your answer,” the man narrowed his eyes.

“You’re being a dick, Daiki; stop it,” Jack snapped.

Gabriel stiffened in alarm and Sojiro straightened. He could feel all three kids staring at him in horror. He had never wanted to slap someone so hard in his life. What was Jack _doing_?! He was going to get them all killed! You do not insult the crime lord, Jack!

“What did you call me?” Sojiro demanded.

“Daiki,” Jack growled as he got to his feet. “The name you gave my father. The name you gave me when we came to visit.”

“I have never met you before, Reyes,” Sojiro growled.

“Dad, calm down; you’re just going to freak everyone out,” Sombra hissed.

“For fuck sakes, this is so God damn annoying,” Jack snarled before he spat something out in Japanese.

Sojiro’s eyes widened before he walked forward. “Jackie?” he whispered as he gently cupped Gabriel’s face. “My little Jackie…. How…?”

“Long story, _Oto-san_ ,” Jack replied. “One I’d rather tell in private.”

“Of course, Jack,” Sojiro smiled.

He shouted something to his guards and they immediately backed away. Sojiro waved for them to follow him and headed back through the door he had entered. Gabriel kept pace, but he was confused. Jack had never met someone like him before…had he?

Sojiro showed them into a sitting room before he hugged Gabriel closely. “Jack, tell me what happened,” he said. “Tell me how you ended up sharing a body with Reyes.”

“The accident that killed Mom and Dad…it left me in pieces,” Jack sighed as he sat down, motioning for the other to do the same. “I was barely holding onto life when Overwatch came for me. They promised me a way to make sure no other little boy was ever orphaned like I was. I…jumped on the opportunity. I couldn’t see myself in any other state than what I had before.”

“Oh, Jack,” Sojiro cupped Gabriel’s cheek. “I’m so sorry, my kestrel.”

Jack smiled and leaned into the hand. “What could you have done for me, Oto? I was eighteen; fully capable of making decisions for myself. Besides, they likely would have told you I was dead. I’m…I’m sorry you had to bury Mom and Dad by yourself.”

“I am glad that I did not have to bury you as well, even if I didn’t hear from you for years,” Sojiro snorted. “You were well?”

“No,” Jack shook his head. “I wasn’t. I was put through a…program. It changed me. I…well, let’s just say that I could easily out-distance my brothers now no matter what race we did. It’s where I met Gabriel,” he rested a hand over Gabriel’s heart and smiled. “He was my stone in that program. We would have perished if it wasn’t for the other. We were partners for a long time, more than just professional ones, and…well, details. Anyways, we figured out that Overwatch was corrupted, but Gabriel had the bright idea to run off to Talon and take our kids with him.”

“Kids?” Sojiro sat up straight. “I have grandbabies?!”

“Sort of,” Jack laughed as he waved at the three kids waiting on the couch. “They’re adopted, Oto. Jesse McCree, Sombra, and Lena Oxton. My kids.”

Sojiro looked at them and smiled. “I see,” he said. “I look forward to getting to know you better. Please, Jack, continue.”

“So, in order to keep me in line, they put a killswitch at the base of my skull. We didn’t know it was there until a few days ago. Gabriel gained the ability to rip himself apart at the cellular level and then put himself back together from the program. So, when we learned of my unfortunate circumstances, we decided to see if he could do the same to me. He managed, but rather than putting my body back together when he solidified, we fused.”

“A fascinating work of science,” Sojiro murmured. “I must thank you, Gabriel, for saving Jack’s life. I do not think I could have handled learning of his death after I only recently recovered from the loss of John and Sarah Morrison.”

Gabriel nodded his head before he reached up to rub it. “So, care to tell me what the hell he said to you that made you not want to shoot him on the spot?” he asked.

Sojiro smiled. “He told me that I should show some respect to the son of the man that saved my life with his love,” he chuckled. “Jack was always a poet.”

“That’s not what I’d call it,” Jesse laughed.

Sojiro waved at him before he got to his feet. “Come; I’ll help you get settled in. The boys will want to see you, Jack,” he said.

“And…Sayaka?” Jack asked softly.

“She will be home soon; she goes up to the onsen in Tokyo a few times a month now,” he smiled. “It helps with her lungs.”

“Oh thank Christ,” Jack laughed, tears leaking down their face. “I was scared….”

“I know, Jack, I know,” Sojiro soothed.

He gently wiped Jack’s tears away before motioning for them to follow him again. Gabriel wanted nothing more than to sink down onto a bed and sleep for a week. He felt safe all of a sudden. Like nothing could touch him in these halls.

* * *

 

“Jack!” Genji shouted as he charged forward. “Oto said you’re here and…WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!”

Hanzo stiffened as his brother threw himself away from the giant of a man that walked into the dojo. His hand tightened on the staff he was holding, ready to beat the man senseless for daring to enter their home without permission. But something about the man’s stance was familiar.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t kick your ass back to the street!” Genji shouted, brandishing his staff at the man.

“Genji, shut up,” the man snorted and dropped down onto the floor of the dojo, stretching his arms up over his head with a groan. “You’re just making yourself look like a dipshit.”

Genji and Hanzo stared at the man before Genji let out a squeal and pounced on him. “ _Onii-chan_!”

“Hey, you beanstalk,” Jack laughed as he hugged Genji close. “You’re a lot bigger than I remember.”

“Jack…you do not look the same,” Hanzo said as he shifted closer carefully.

“Long story,” Jack smiled at him.

That was definitely Jack’s smile on that stranger’s face. Everything else was wrong, but it was definitely Jack. Hanzo smiled and dropped down beside his brother, pressing himself into his side. Jack explained how he wound up sharing the body of his lover and Genji cackled the whole time.

“So you’re soul deep inside of him!” Genji cackled. “Ooh, you kinky shit.”

“Shut up,” Jack rolled his eyes as he pinned Genji to the floor. “No comments from the peanut gallery.”

“I’m glad you’re safe,” Hanzo smiled. “Even if you do look like something out of a Latin American beauty magazine.”

Jack blinked and shot him a look. “Please don’t stroke his ego any more than it already is,” he grumbled as he rubbed at his beard. “I…haven’t seen the dragons.”

“They’re around,” Hanzo chuckled. “They’re probably just as weary of the newcomers as we were.”

“Maybe,” Jack sighed and rubbed at his face. “I miss them. I could really do with some….”

“PA!” someone shrieked as they came rushing into the dojo with a red dragon snarling after him. “PA! MAKE IT STOP!”

Jack scrambled to his feet and whistled, throwing his arm out. “Mars! No! Stop!” he shouted.

Mars stopped in midair and spun around, staring at Jack in disbelief. He snarled, his cat-like muzzle pulling back to show his teeth. Jack held his hands up and turned his palms towards Mars. He let out a sharp whistle and turned his head slowly to the side.

Mars’ black-tipped tail dusted the ground for a moment before he came streaking across the dojo. He wound around Jack’s body, whimpering and chirping as he snuggled like a cat that hadn’t seen its owner for years. Jack held the dragon close, stroking over the soft black fur that ran down Mars’ spine.

“Ssh, Mars, I’m here,” he soothed. “I’m here, my darling. Ssh.”

“Uh, Pa, wanna explain why that…furry snake was trying to kill me?!” the man demanded as he stood shaking against the wall.

“Jesse, this is Mars,” Jack said. “He is my guardian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to Japan! And meeting the Shimadas! and of course Daiki's there; when do I ever not stuff my OTP in there? XD Well...half an OTP anyways.
> 
> AND PLOT TWIST! Jack has a dragon~ >3


	8. Chapter 8

“So, yer an official member of the Shimada household,” Jesse stared at Jack in disbelief.

“I am,” Jack chuckled as he ran his hand over Mars’ back.

The red and black dragon was like an oversized cat now, purring on Jack’s lap as he was pet. It was hard to think that a few hours ago, the beast had been chasing Jesse through the house because he’d wandered into Jack’s old room.

“I earned Mars’ friendship when I was here in my youth. It was unheard of for outsiders to control the dragons,” Jack said. “So, in conclusion, even though I was not of Daiki’s blood, I was his son. My parents were stunned, naturally. Daiki was shocked too, but he was happy, of course. What better way to prove that he had taken a good partner in my father if his son could control a Shimada dragon.”

“Wait, so your dad was seeing Mr. Shimada even though he was married to your mom?” Lena demanded.

“My mother and father…well, it was a marriage of convenience,” Jack chuckled sadly. “They were still really good friends, but it would have been a nightmare to get a divorce. And then, on a family vacation when I was about ten, they ran into Daiki and Sayaka, who were in a similar situation. It was love at first sight.”

“How romantic,” Sombra rolled her eyes playfully.

“Indeed,” Jack smirked before his face fell. “I…I wish…they were here now.”

Mars turned and pressed his head against Jack’s, chirping softly as tears leaked down Jack’s face. Jesse hurried forward and hugged him tightly, pressing his forehead against Jack’s temple.

“I’m sorry, Pa,” he murmured. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Jesse, ssh,” Jack soothed as he held Jesse’s face. “I’m okay. I just miss them.”

“Then yer not okay,” Jesse huffed.

“That’s the thing about losing your parents, Jesse; you learn to live without them even when it hurts,” Jack chuckled.

“Jack!” a female voice shouted before a middle-aged woman hurried into the room. “Jack?”

“Mama?” Jack got to his feet.

Jesse watched the confusion play across the tiny woman’s face. She took a step back, staring at Jack in Gabriel’s body fearfully, before Mars curled around his neck. She frowned, turning her head to the side.

“You…Jack?” she asked.

“Mama,” Jack smiled and stepped forward. “It’s me. This body…well, it should only be temporary.”

“Your lover, correct?” the woman asked. “You have good taste.”

“Stop encouraging him,” Jack groaned. “There won’t be any living with him!”

The woman laughed before tilting her head to the side. “And who are these darlings?”

“Mama, these are my kids,” Jack smiled as he turned around. “Jesse McCree, Sombra, and Lena Oxton.”

“Howdy,” Jesse smiled and tipped his hat. “Pleasure to meet ya, ma’am.”

“Ma’am?” the woman giggled. “Oh dear. He’s got your charm, Jack!”

Jack laughed and hugged the tiny woman close. “Everyone, this is Sayaka. My Mama.”

Sayaka smiled at them before she clapped her hands together. “You must tell me all about yourselves! I must know what my grandbabies are like!”

Jesse grinned at his sisters before he held out his hand for Sayaka to take. “Sure thing, Nanna.”

* * *

“Jack?” Gabriel murmured into his arm. “Are you happy?”

“I am happy to be home,” Jack replied as he played with Mars’ tail. “But I know this body is stressing everyone out. I do not look like myself. You are a stranger.”

“Jack…I can try…,” he offered.

Jack set his hand against his cheek and rocked them slowly. Gabriel smiled, leaning into the palm. Mars turned to watch them, his glowing yellow eyes illuminating the space in front of him. He cautiously reached out to stroke over Mars’ head and the eyes closed in contentment.

“I’m going to try to separate us,” Gabriel whispered. “Then…well, we’ll see.”

“Alright,” Jack murmured.

Gabriel closed his eyes before dissolving into smoke. He felt both of them drifting apart and grabbed onto what he could of Jack. Mars snarled at them, leaping off of the bed and twisting to bare his teeth. Gabriel twisted around Jack, focusing on solidifying him first. He almost laughed in delight as Jack’s body settled against the mattress.

Butt-naked. Of course. Can’t make clothing for anyone but himself, it would seem. Didn’t matter; Jack was back.

He settled down beside him and kissed over Jack’s neck, smiling as his blue eyes fluttered open. Mars jumped back onto the bed and hissed at him, curling up on Jack’s chest. Jack chuckled softly as he stroked over Mar’s back.

“Hey, don’t get mad at him,” he teased. “You have to get used to having him around, Mars. He isn’t going anywhere.”

Gabriel smiled as Mars twisted to snuggle against Jack’s chin. He shot Gabriel a dirty look before rolling onto his back and snuggling more. Gabriel reached out to tickle Mars’ belly. It would be worth it to get bitten.

Little beastie had to learn his place.

* * *

“Jack!”

“Dad!”

Jack barely managed to lock his knees before he was tackled by everyone in the dining room. They were laughing and screaming in delight, covering his face in kisses as Mars curled up beside the other dragons. Gabriel sat down with a chuckle, smiling as Jack was showered with love and affection.

“I’m glad you’re back, Jackie,” Sojiro sighed as he sat down. “You look so much like John.”

“Been a while since I’ve heard someone say that,” Jack murmured as he sat down beside Gabriel.

Gabriel wrapped his arm around Jack’s shoulder and pulled him in close, kissing his temple. Jack let out a soft sigh and rested his head against him. He pursed his lips together in thought before glancing at Sojiro.

“So, Oto, I was thinking,” he said, “we’re all trained spies. If the Shimada clan needs anything….”

“I will keep that in mind,” Sojiro frowned. “Although, we are not as….”

“Oto, I love you to pieces, but I’m not stupid,” Jack smirked. “The clan is still big on their yakuza roots.”

Sojiro gave him a flat look before he sipped his coffee. “We’ll see if we need anything. I try not to get my sons too involved.”

“Bullshit was all the band could play,” Jack teased.

“Hush,” Sojiro shook his head. “I can still kick your ass.”

“You’d have to catch me first, Oto,” Jack smirked. “I can easily outrun you.”

“You can’t outrun Doubloon,” Sojiro smirked.

“Oh fuck,” Jack huffed as the golden dragon on the counter let out a long purr of approval. “Yah, you keep your opinions to yourself, feather-brains.”

Gabriel ducked out of the way in time to avoid getting tackled by a large golden dragon. Jack let out a squawk of surprise before he sprawled out on the ground with said dragon on his chest.

“Dishonour on you! Dishonour of your fucking cow of a dragon!”

* * *

“Blackwatch?” Jack frowned as he sat down beside Gabriel.

He’d forgotten how beautiful the gardens were this time of year. Every flower was in full bloom and the sakura trees were heavy with fruit. It was beautiful and he wanted to pretend the rest of the world didn’t exist.

“An idea I’ve been kicking around for a while,” Gabriel replied as he tapped his tablet pen against his lip.  “A means to keep our skills honed while also providing protection to the world.”

“Oh?” Jack snuggled against him.

“A black operations unit; we do what others can’t,” Gabriel smiled. “Espionage, kidnapping, assassinations….”

“So, Talon and Overwatch with a snazzy title,” Jack teased.

“Yes,” Gabriel looked at him and cupped his cheek. “You know what we can do, Jack. No other organization in the world will ever treat us like people. We’ll always just be tools. If we strike out on our own though….”

“There’s a chance to change that,” Jack agreed. “It’ll be dangerous.”

“Like we’re strangers to that,” Gabriel smiled as Mars curled up on his lap. “So long as I have you, I can do anything.”

“You old romantic,” Jack chuckled as he leaned in and kissed him.

Gabriel pulled him close and the kiss deepened. Mars huffed and wiggled off of his lap as Gabriel rolled them both over. Jack’s back pressed down into the soft grass and he wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders, holding him close as they kissed.

“Jack,” Gabriel sighed as Mars curled up on the patio. “My sunshine.”

“Gabe,” Jack smiled up at him. “Starlight…I love you.”

They kissed each other again and sank into each other’s arms, forgetting about the rest of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he's back! Please, like I'd leave him stuck inside of Gabriel forever when he isn't actually dead~
> 
> DISHONOUR ON YOUR FUCKING COW OF A DRAGON!
> 
> Not gunna lie; I loved writing that line XD


	9. Chapter 9

“Director Petras.”

Jack leaned against the wall of the hotel room, gazing at the leader of Overwatch. The man looked shocked to see him, but quickly reigned it in. You don’t let spies like Jack see your fear; the director of a top secret project like Overwatch knew that better than anyone. Knew better than to let Jack, of all spies, know how scared he was. He was a predator waiting to pounce and Petras had wronged him.

His life was on the line.

“Jonathan,” Petras inclined his head. “It is good to see you in good health. I do apologize for the incident in New York.”

Jack smiled at his ex-boss. Was he really going to try to play off trying to get him and Lena killed by some two-bit terrorists as an accident? Did he really think that Jack was that stupid? Or, did he think that the killswitch was still at the base of his skull? If it was the latter, wasn’t he going to be in for a surprise when Jack didn’t start deteriorating immediately?

“New York is behind us,” Jack replied as he stepped away from the wall. “But, I still have questions.”

“Of course,” Petras smiled. “You always were the astute one, Jonathan. I’m sure you have many questions. I will provide the answers.”

“Why try to kill Lena?” Jack demanded. “She wasn’t a threat.”

“Lena was close to you. She meant something to you; I’m sure the ones who orchestrated the attack in New York were hoping to cripple you,” Petras replied.

“Like anything happened in Overwatch without your approval,” Gabriel growled as he solidified behind Petras. “You really think we’re that stupid, Petras?”

Petras stumbled away from Gabriel, looking between the two of them fearfully. “Gabriel…what are you doing here, traitor?”

Petras hadn’t known that Jack and Gabriel were working together. Good. That meant they were still off the radar. Well, they wouldn’t be when they were finished here, but that wouldn’t matter.

“Dealing with the bigger traitor,” Gabriel growled as he circled Petras. “You tried to kill my sunshine.”

Jack pulled his handgun out of his holster and snapped the safety off. “Little early, Gabe,” he sighed.

“You were toying with him,” Gabriel smirked. “I got bored.”

“Notice I didn’t do that when we killed your boss,” Jack snorted in amusement.

“Your loss,” Gabriel shrugged. “Now, how shall I kill you, Petras?”

“If you are wise, you will not,” Petras growled as he lifted a remote from his pocket. “You try and your ‘sunshine’ dies the most painful death imaginable.”

“Oh no,” Gabriel gasped dramatically. “Not the killswitch!”

“Gabriel, who’s playing with him now?” Jack chuckled. “It’s destroyed, Petras. Your killswitch is useless.”

Petras pressed the button and Jack felt a tremor down his spine. He cocked his head to the side before he lifted his hand. The flesh sloughed off of his fingers and he let out a concerned noise. Well, that wasn’t good. What the hell? They’d destroyed the damn thing!

“Uh, Gabe?” he called.

Gabriel looked over and snarled. “Son of a fucking bitch!”

He hurried over and dissolved Jack on the spot, pulling him into his mass before spinning on Petras. Petras tried to bolt for the door to the hotel room, but Gabriel was on him in a moment. Gabriel tore him apart, snarling furiously as Petras was reduced to a bloody mass on the ground. Gabriel circled the pile of gore before he pushed his hands into his chest.

“Jack?” he asked softly.

“Still here,” Jack soothed. “Guess the nanites were still going to listen that close to the controller.”

“I guess,” Gabriel growled as he pulled Jack’s mass out of his chest and helped him to reform. “Not sick?”

“I feel fine, Gabe,” Jack chuckled and kissed him. “Come on. Someone’s bound to come see what the screaming was all about.”

* * *

 

“Are they fucking _again_?” Sombra demanded.

She could hear the headboard on her parents’ bed slamming against the wall overhead. Genji looked up, Taka curled up on his lap, and blinked. Lena was pretending she didn’t hear anything as one of Hanzo’s blue dragons played with her hair. Jesse pulled his hat down over his face and groaned.

“You sound surprised, sis,” he said. “That’s all they do most days.”

“Jealous?” Hanzo asked as he cleaned his gun.

“Maybe a little,” Jesse waggled his eyebrows.

“Dog,” Hanzo teased before he got to his feet. “I’m going to look for information in town. Anyone tagging along?”

Everyone scrambled to their feet to follow him, leaving the safehouse just in time to avoid hearing Jack scream for Gabriel to fuck him harder.

* * *

 

“Kids gone?” Gabriel chuckled as the door slammed shut.

“Yup,” Jack laughed as he swung his legs over the arm of the chair. “You were having fun making the bed rock.”

Gabriel smirked and leaned against the mattress. “It’s fun to know I’m freaking the kids out,” he teased. “Now, are you going to come cuddle or do I have to pout?”

Jack rolled his eyes as he got to his feet and walked over. He dropped onto the mattress and rolled over, smiling as Gabriel climbed up on him. They kissed each other, laughing as Mars wiggled between them and playfully tried to push Gabriel off the bed. Gabriel collapsed on top of both of them, earning a string of squeaks and hisses from Mars before he shot out from between them and rolled across the bed like an angry ferret.

“I think someone’s jealous,” Gabriel chuckled as he snuggled down beside Jack and tucked his head into Jack’s shoulder.

Mars hissed before pouncing on him and pulled playfully on his ear. Gabriel chuckled and pushed the dragon off of him, wagging a finger as Mars rolled away again. Jack clicked his tongue and Mars happily snuggled under his jaw, glaring at Gabriel as he curled up.

“Think he’ll ever like me?” Gabriel asked.

“He likes you,” Jack shook his head. “He just finds it hilarious to bug you.”

Mars gave him a betrayed look before tucking his nose into his coils. Gabriel laughed and scratched around Mars’ horns. Jack smiled and kissed his guardian’s head.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” he teased. “You have to get used to having him around, Mars. He isn’t going anywhere.”

Mars clacked his jaw before flitting off to curl up on the chair. Gabriel smiled and pulled Jack close, tucking his nose into Jack’s neck.

This was how it should have been from the beginning. Him and Gabriel enjoying a few moments of quiet before they went out on their next mission. It was what he’d always wanted. The domestic between the killing and espionage. The moments of just them and their kids and their family. It was perfect. It was all he wanted.

He would do everything to maintain that. He’d lost one family before. He wasn’t going to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An open ended ending of sorts. Where do they go from here? Who knows, but they're going together, so that's something. At least they got revenge on the leaders of their previous organizations; you want to try to kill me and my kid? Well, enjoy death yourselves, assholes. 
> 
> And yes, that close to the remote that controls the killswitch and the nanites go "oh right, we have a job to do", but without the killswitch controlling the rate of decay, they just eat him alive as fast as possible. Good thing Gabe was there to keep his darling alive.
> 
> Thank you everyone for coming with me on this story. It was fun to write and hey, not as heart-breaking, right? That's a plus.


End file.
